Shadows and Romance Series
by WayWard Childe
Summary: Set during an AU Season three. A series of short fics about a dark and romantic relationship between Faith and Spike, as they terrorize the world.
1. Two Shadows

**Title: Two Shadows**

**Pairing: Spike/Faith**

**Disclaimer: No my characters, just my imagination**

**Genre: Romance/Drama. Evilista**

**Summary: Buffy and Angel think they have Faith fooled in the mansion, but little do they know the wool is tightly pulled over their eyes.**

**Note: Some lines taken directly out of the episode Enemies.**

"Keep dreaming. No one can stop the Ascension. Mayor's got it wired, B. He built this town for demons to feed on and come graduation day, he's getting paid. And I'll be sitting at his right hand. Assuming he has hands after the transformation. I'm not too clear on that part. And all your little lame ass friends are going to be kibbles'n'bits. Think about that when your boyfriends cutting into you." Faith said as she confronted a chained up Buffy.

"I never knew you had so much rage in you." Buffy replied, her voice carrying sadness, her eyes guilty for not noticing.

Faith shrugged carelessly her eyes holding a sort of manic glee knowing that she's causing the guilt. "What can I say? I'm the world's best actor."

"Second best." Angelus stated with a grim look directed at Faith.

She turns to him surprise her face hiding her mounting glee.

Buffy looked at Angel a clam and collected look set on her face. "Graduation day. Think we missed anything?"

Without taking his eyes off Faith he answered Buffy. "I think we know everything she knows."

Buffy looked at Faith a superior smirk playing on her lips. "May I say something?" Her perfect little verbal jab of "psyche" as she pulled on the chains was cut short when a magical current went through her body till she slumped unconscious.

Angel looked panicked and shocked. "Buffy!" He screamed as he was about race towards his fallen love, the sight of his plan backfiring and hurting his love tearing through him.

"I usually don't like magic." A rough British voice floated through the mansion.

Both Angel and Faith simultaneously turned towards the leather-clad figure standing in the door. His platinum blond hair glowing by the firelight, a smirk playing on his lips, and he stared on at the scene with such horrible joy.

"But that was just…neat."

"Spike." Angel glowered, his eyes dark and piercing, yellow specks behind his eyes ready to escape as his demon clawed towards the surface.

"Angel." Spike said in a mock seriousness as he raised up his arm with a dart gun in his hand and shot Angel in the neck.

Shock, rage, and confusion played across Angel's face as he slowly fell to the ground, struggling to stay up but losing the battle with the drugs.

Faith looked at Spike seductively and started moving towards him hips swaying as she got closer. "Hey baby." She purred right before she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her, lips capturing each other in a heated embrace. She jumped up and locked her legs around his waist. His hands instantly grabbing her ass, squeezing it and holding her in place, as their tongues explored each other.

They finally broke the kiss panting, one out of need the other out of habit.

" 'ello, gorgeous." Spike replied with a smirk.

"Told you it'd work." She said with a smile on her face as Spike started tracing her neck with his tongue.

"My baby's smart, that's for sure." He said before he started nibbling her ear.

Before they could continue their kisses and conversation, the Scoobies came busting through the front door with crosses and stakes in hand. Spike drops Faith and whirls around in a defenses posture. Faith lands on her feet and does the same. When Spike saw who it was he visibly relaxed.

"Oh…it's just you. Thought I'd have to do something for a minute there." Spike said with a smirk has he relaxed into a casual stance.

**TBC…**


	2. Romantic Evenings

**Title: Shadows and Romance Series**

**Chapter Title: Romantic evenings**

**Pairing: Spike/Faith**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my imagination**

**Genre: Romance/Drama. Evilista**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Set during an AU Season Three of Buffy. A series of short ficlets about a dark and romantic relationship between Spike and Faith as they terrorize the scoobies and the world.**

Spike relaxed into a casual stance, as Faith and the Scoobies both tensed up.

Xander gave off an annoyed sigh. "Oh great! It's the bleached wonder! Haven't you gotten your ass kicked enough around here?" Xander began to rant, obviously not seeing the unconscious bodies of both Buffy and Angel.

Willow quietly and quickly moved to his side, her hand grabbing his sleeve, tugging on it with child like urgency.

"Ummm Xan." She tried to reach him.

Xander shushed her and continued insulting the blond vampire, whose amusement grew by the second.

"Xander!" Cordelia's voiced betrayed her situation. Gone was the fear of a psycho slayer and Spike, now replaced with her common annoyance towards Xander.

Cordelia's protest did little to slow him down.

"I mean every time you come here, you get your ass kicked, or dumped. Why do you even try anymore? Huh?" Xander continued on.

"Xander. Do. Shut. Up!" Giles yelled in a manner that was usually unlike him.

Xander mouth shut tight. Memories of his father telling him what to do, and when he didn't, he'd get a punch to the face. Xander turned his head to Giles, his eyes questioning. Giles silently nodded his head in a direction. Xander slowly turned his head towards the direction that was indicated, his eyes passed over a madly grinning Spike 'ok why is he smiling?' his eyes soon passed over Faith standing very close to Spike. 'Why isn't she kicking his ass?' Xander thought again. Soon Xander's eyes rested on the unconscious body of Angel. A gleam of excitement sparked within his eyes, his prejudice and hate for the vampire clouding his judgment. He's yet to realize how bad the situation is.

"Angels unconscious! Angels unconscious!" Xander yelled in childlike glee as he started to bounce on the balls of his feet.

Spike sighed and shook his head. "Ah, Mate. Look a little bit further to your right."

Xander stopped bouncing on his feet, and once again looked in that direction, this time noticing the unconscious form of Buffy.

"Oh-" He barely got the word out before Spike's fist slammed into his nose, knocking Xander out. A small fountain of blood start shooting out of his nose.

Both Cordelia and Willow screamed "Xander!" and rushed to his side, attending to his wounds.

Spike stalked towards his fellow Brits, amusement shining in his eyes as he watched both watchers raise their crosses up higher.

Spike swiped his leather-covered arm against the crosses, knocking each cross out of each watchers hand.

"Well, well, what's the nancy boy tribe going to do now?" He asked with a smirk as his head tilted to the side.

Both the watchers looked at each other and nodded in what they thought was agreement. Giles reared back his fist and drove it into Spike's face, while Wesley….ran away.

Spike's head snapped back and he instantly grabbed his nose. Spike grinned underneath the cover of his hand. "Well kid you pack quite a punch." Spike's hand dropped and balled into a fist. Before Giles could react he found Spike's knuckles bashing into his forehead. The power of the punch made Giles flip 360 degrees in midair, before he fell back into the ground.

Spike chuckled. "Mine's better."

Faith approached the two girls fawning over Xander.

"Ah the Zeppo's cheerleading squad. All worried about their guy and shit. Over looking the fact that he played the both of you, used the both of you. Just like any other guy."

Faith's hand shot up and grabbed the two by four that was swinging for her in mid air.

"Ah, the pup." Faith said casually as she turned to the holder of the two by four Oz Osbourne, kicking him in the ribs sending him back several feet.

"The ignored and over looked." She grounded out when she kicked him.

She turned back to Willow and Cordelia, grabbing them both by their shirts and slamming their heads together. Faith watched satisfied as they slumped down to the ground.

"Faith, I think it's time I took you to the Watchers Council, don't you?" Wesley's trembling voice rang out, stumbling to sound commanding as he slowly approached Faith, with a pair of handcuffs in hand.

Faith puckered her lips together sensually and blew Wesley a kiss before commenting, "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Wes. Here to teach the bad student how to learn?" She said with a shake of her hips, her arms raised in the air.

Wesley had the good sense to look annoyed rather then blush as usual.

He continued to slowly approach her, "Faith, you're coming with me I'm your watcher, and I know what's best." He said has he reached to grab her wrist. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Faith had his armed locked behind his back, with enough pressure to snap his wrist

"Nu uh, Watcher. You don't get to touch the girl. Only Spike gets to touch the girl." She leans in to his ear, her voice a harsh whisper. "A dead soulless evil thing touch fills me up every night, knows every right spot. Makes me scream in ways your wet dreams won't even allow. A dead evil vampire, fucking your slayer, because you weren't good enough to be teach me better." She smiled viciously, the words weren't true, as evil as Spike is he's been making her wait for the right moment. Telling her it has to be perfect and special. But her watcher doesn't know that does he? She kicked him in the wrist as hard as possible, smiled sweetly when she heard it snap. Wesley flew over to the wall and slammed into it. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Faith smiled in smug arrogance. An arrogance she felt she deserved to feel. She just totaled all those people who think little of her. Who thinks she's a slut, and sure she was a slut before she met Spike, but that's not the point. She looked around the ground, Willow the little witch who think she's smarter then her, Faith noticed her scowls and harsh looks whenever she was around too. Then Xander, all trying to be a hero and save the girl, but Faith knew better, just trying to get back into her pants. Little prom queen next to him, girls like that have been around all her life. Looking down at her, trying to make her feel insignificant. Now she's just a crumbled up piece of paper, laying on the floor. And Finally, Wesley. His snooty attitude and belittling looks just hit her the wrong way, but like the rest he's down at her feet now, just like world will be.

Faith just stood there and smiled before she quickly found herself on the ground, with a sharp ache pounding in back of her head. Faith looked up to see Buffy standing over her with shovel in head.

"Awww I'm sorry, _did_ I break your concentration?" Buffy said with a smirk.

Faith smiled up at Buffy and leisurely got up from the floor, looking more like a hunter then the prey.

"Come on, B. Do you really think you can win this round?" Faith said as she nodded her head all around the mansion. "Your crew's down for the count. Only reason you've gotten through the tough fights is because of their distractions." Her voice menacing as she walked forward slowly. "Help! Help! Buffy!" She mocked, "Got everyone turning their head to see what's happening, and when the bad guy's not looking? Sucker Punch, you get the leverage. This time? No back up, no distractions, no one to save you when it just gets too much." Her fist came out of nowhere and slammed itself into Buffy's face, sending her down to the ground.

Buffy looked up with fear in her eyes. Blood dribbling down her lip, she slightly struggled to get back up, the effects of the magic still coursing through her veins. Buffy's fears cleared up, a determined smile on her face shined brightly.

"Look at you Faith, talking all big and introspective. Just a regular Batman Villain over here. But the fact is, you're just trash. And I don't need any distractions to beat you." Buffy said with a swing of her fist and a kick to Faith's gut. As Faith was kneeling on the ground, Buffy gave a swift kick to her head.

Buffy felt herself being turned around quickly, and before she could register the blindingly blond hair, she felt his head collide with hers. Buffy stumbled back, her vision blurred with stars. Her eyes blinking rapidly in futile attempts to get rid of them.

"You needed distractions to beat me, luv. And if I recall correctly. Your mother didn't come in with the loser brigade." Spike smirked at Buffy, his jacket now off.

"Come on, Slayer. Let's do it, one more time." He said as his hand slid down his stomach. His hand going over the bulge in his pants, as he puckered up and blew a kiss towards Buffy.

"This time? Your so dust." Was Buffy's retort as she went in swinging.

Buffy and Spike went to head, their fists and kicks being countered and blocked. Buffy got a good shot in with a left hook, but was returned with a kick to the abdomen as the fight continued on, Buffy began to realize the importance of her friends. Yes, she has to constantly worry about them, but they help. And not just in her life either, not just with the personal problems, they help all the time. Their little comments keep her sane, and Willow does wonders with the research, Xander going out and patrolling all the time with her. Buffy realized how important these people are, how much they've helped her. Coming to this realization brings her back to earth. She treats her friends horribly, and doesn't give them the respect, or friendship they deserve in return. After this fight Buffy decided. She'd change; she'd be there for her friends from now on, stop all this me and Angel crap and start giving back some of the compassion in return.

'Yup' Buffy decided in her mind as she's pushed back from a particularly powerful blow from Spike. 'Today I'm a brand new Buffy.'

Buffy put up her fists, "That all you go-" Her words were stopped short as a blade popped out of her throat. Her eyes big and astonished as she fell to the ground, a knife buried deep in the back of her neck. So deep that it went through the other side.

Faith stood above her looking down. For a moment you could see regret and fear at what she's done. But when she looks up into her lovers eyes, you can see the regret fade away. The last bit of her soul burning up in the flames of her corruption. Faith looked at Spike, and he looked back proudly. An honest and real smile broke out on her face.

"Come here, love." Spike said as he opened his arms.

Faith ran to him for the second time that night, jumping into his arms like a giddy schoolgirl jumping into the arms of high school sweetheart. Allowing herself to feel this way for the first time since she was four. She kissed him with such a passion, that Spike himself thought that he'd burn to dust right there, and he knew he wouldn't care if he did. She started grinding into his pelvis, as she deepened the kiss. Their hands running through each other's hair and all over each other's bodies.

"Come on, Baby. We're going home tonight." Spike said as he broke the kiss.

"Tonight?" She said with glee. "We're finally going to?"

"Oh yeah, tonight's the night, dove. It's a special night and our first time's going to be on bed. Second time couch, third time hallway, fourth time shower, fifth time… The Mayors desk."

"The desk?" She said with anticipation. "But he hates germs." She added with a pout, that was sexy and not annoying like Buffy's.

Spike shrugged innocently. "What good is it being a famous political figures daughter if you don't rebel on a occasion?"

Faith smiled and jumped down the ground, giving Spike one more kiss before grabbing his hand pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, I'm horny! Stupid vampire making _me_ wait two weeks." She mumbled the last part as she dragged Spike off.

"Wait, wait!" Spike shouted and pulled his hand out of Faith's grip. He ran over to the sofa and got his duster. When he returned to Faith with his duster folded over his arm, he stopped with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Kind of chilly tonight, init?" He asked.

Faith gave him a puzzled look thinking, 'what the hell is up with the small talk.'

"Yeah." She answered slowly.

Spike unfolded his jacket and went around Faith's back, placing it over her shoulders. He leaned against her back, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his unneeded breath's.

"Can't have my girl catching cold." His voice so seductive it sent shivers down Faith's spine.

Spike smiled when she shivered and helped her into the coat. When she was finally in the coat, he offered his arm out to Faith.

"Shall we go, my lady?" Spike asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Faith took his arm and responded with a blunt, "Hell yes! I told you I'm horny."

Spike chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Just as they got to the door, Faith stopped and looked around. Everything seems to be going her way for once. Perfect boyfriend, Buffy's dead, and all the people she went to highschool with are now beneath her. 'Huh, didn't even have to wait for my ten year reunion.' She thought amusedly. Faith smiled to herself and gave an impatient Spike a kiss for the wait, and they both continued on.

TBC…….


End file.
